Brasil
by alpha-lyrae
Summary: Estirado na calçada praticamente nu e arrebentado, surrado, completamente fudido provavelmente pelos mesmos caras que ficavam de arranjar a picada do dia.UA - Não caracterizei os personagens .


Isso não tem fins lucrativos e o caralho a 4.

* * *

Cansei de ver aquele homem subir o morro, o que me fez pensar na dimensão do problema e na injustiça das chances . Era visivelmente um cara rico no mínimo classe média alta, branco que nem leite, não que não existam pessoas assim morando no morro, mas são raras e elas não usam Nike, no caso usava , foi roubado até as cuecas.

Foi assim meu primeiro contato com ele, estirado na calçada praticamente nu e arrebentado, surrado, completamente fudido provavelmente pelos mesmos caras que ficaram de arranjar a picada do dia. Me responsabilizei por ele no hospital até a família chegar e quando a família pediu transferência da santa casa eu encerrei esse assunto .

Acho que foi um mês depois do ocorrido que eu o vi de novo na porta da minha escola sem a marca de nenhum arranhão veio até mim agradecido e me ofereceu dinheiro para compensar a ajuda. Ele não entendia não iria aceitar o dinheiro dele nunca o que eu queria era que ele parasse de financiar a desgraça na minha comunidade, ele queria me recompensar então ai estava a chance dele.

Eu me pergunto qual a motivação do drogado. O que leva uma pessoa a tal ponto? Uma realidade acabada que nem a do meu país conseqüentemente uma tentativa de fuga dela? Mas e ele? Rodeado de uma boa vida? O que o motivava? Nada. Um imenso nada vivido todos os dias. Quem não conhece o chão não sabe o que é o topo. Diante disso, por mais que seja uma merda a intensidade da droga dos sentimentos e acontecimentos gerados por ela, pareceram, mesmo para mim, tentadores.

Não sei porque ele achou que me devia essa explicação mas a partir daí nós compartilhamos. O nada de emoções que o matava e o monte que me afogava. A raiva da minha situação o medo de tudo que me rodeava a vontade de mudar isso a tristeza pelos que estavam iguais ou até pior do que mim a vergonha de estar abaixo de muitos. Ouvir, opinar, inteligência, sonhos, diferenças, amizade foram coisa que basearam as nossas conversas posteriores.

E eu confesso um vicio: a companhia dele.

Mas voltando as drogas, devo dizer que tal intensidade não permite saídas, as vezes nem é pela substancia em si mas pelo que ela traz junto. Uma oportunidade de resgate em cima da sua família, uma divida alta de mais ... Mas creio que nesse caso foi a policia a grande culpada, sempre atrás de algo ou alguém que a leve até a fonte do tráfico .

Qualquer um que de entrada no hospital com overdose presta contas: onde conseguiu a droga, como, com quem .E no mesmo minuto é chamado por informante , quem informa a policia prejudica um bandido. Isso aos ouvidos de um bandido soa como um dos chamados x9. Mais um x9 é coisa diária, sabe demais, queima de arquivo.

Meu medo, minha tristeza, minha solidão acho que não são melhores que um nada e talvez em busca de não senti-las eu desse minha primeira picada. Um novo ciclo então .Mas eu me lembro da decadência, como um inferno do qual o condenado se arrasta para fora e é devorado pra dentro de novo . Pelos que já caíram no fundo é que eu fico de fora tentando mudar a sentença dos próximos possíveis condenados .Por ele .

Foi assim meu ultimo contato com ele, estirado na calçada praticamente nu e arrebentado, surrado, completamente fudido provavelmente pelos mesmos caras que ficavam de arranjar a picada do dia. Me responsabilizei por ele no hospital até a família chegar e pedir a retirada do corpo e anos depois eu ainda não encerei esse caso .

Minha primeira fic *.*

Ficou meio pobre e no final decidi não caracterizar os personagens mas imaginei a fic com Neji x Ten Ten .

Foi uma tentativa de fazer uma estória mais próxima da realidade brasileira, mas acho que ficou uma grandessíssima bosta .

Foi mais um experimento, prometo que na próxima eu capricho mais.

Caso queira incentivar ou me fazer sair dessa vida de uma vez mande uma review ;)


End file.
